


Game

by mresundance



Series: Shomatober Flashfiction [15]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Gaming, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: Yuzu POV. Yuzu just wants some love.





	Game

**Madrid**

**May 3, 2028**

"You cheated, you cheat," Yuzu hears Javi protest.

Shoma laughs from the living room.

"I didn't cheat, I'm just better at gaming than you."

From the bedroom, Yuzu listens to the patter of his fiancés' voices. He curls in the middle of their bed, feeling alone in the dark. Seventeen days [ until their wedding ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173123) and all three are excited and anxious. Javi and Shoma haven't been able to sleep, so they spend nights playing games. 

Yuzu sometimes meditates, sometimes sleeps, sometimes tries not to murder Javi and Shoma for waking him with their stupid games again. 

But tonight he just wants them. 

Yuzu rolls around and sighs. Wrapping himself in the duvet, he pads into the living room, stepping right in front of Shoma.

"Yuzu! I can't see!" Shoma says.

Javi makes a sound of triumph and there are noises from the game, sad noises on Shoma's side which seem to indicate some loss. 

Yuzu moves out of the way and Shoma assesses the damage with a grunt of dismay.

Javi and Shoma are situated on opposing ends of the couch, so it's easy enough for Yuzu to lay between them, head in Javi's lap, feet in Shoma's. Both of the other men say "Yuzu!" in response. 

Yuzu doesn't care. He snuggles against Javi's thigh, enjoying the clean, fresh scent of him.

Javi absently ruffles his hair, and Shoma pats his foot. 

The game plays for awhile until Yuzu grows impatient. They are not paying attention to him. He rubs against Javi's thigh with his cheek.

"Yuzu . . ." Javi says.

But Yuzu pouts at him through the gloam cast by the T.V.. Javi smiles. He knows what Yuzu needs, and puts his controller aside. 

"You're like a little spring roll in that duvet," he says, cradling Yuzu. 

They begin kissing. Meanwhile, Shoma creates absolute carnage in the game. For a few moments he is snickering, but then he turns to his beloveds.

"This isn't any fun," he says, crawling up Yuzu and inviting himself to the kissing. 

Flush, happy, Yuzu says to Javi: "Take me to the bedroom!"

"You know how he likes a big strong man to lift him," Shoma teases. 

Yuzu nods.

"I'm not big or strong, but," Javi stands. 

Shoma moves off Yuzu and Javi flops Yuzu over his shoulder. 

"Let's unwrap this spring roll in bed."

"Nibble on him," Shoma follows Javi and Yuzu into the bedroom.

"I just want to cuddle," Yuzu says.

"Then we will," Javi answers.

Yuzu's toes curl with anticipation.


End file.
